This invention relates generally to catching of insects on walls or ceiling surfaces, and more particularly to improvements in mechanisms and adhesive carriers for efficiently catching and disposing of such insects.
Prior devices, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,190,165; 1,515,296; 1,888,563; 2,191,126; 5,058,314; 5,634,293; 6,067,746; and 6,185,862 lack the improvements in structure, operation and results, as are provided by the present invention. Accordingly, there is need for an improved device incorporating such improvements.